


Three's Company

by DxTURA



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, sort of. it's really not AU it's more of like an Alternate Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Judy gets the pink slip, and things turn out a little differently than before.July Fiverr Request.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading!!!  
> This fic was requested by a buyer on Fiverr. Should they no longer want it up on AO3, they can request me to remove it at any time!  
> I hope you enjoy!

The rain and wind were exceptionally strong in the metropolic Zootopia.

Had this been any other day of the month, Judy would have found herself running to the nearest station and taking the bus home back to her new, cozy apartment. She’d make some coffee, wrap herself up in a blanket, and watch a small show or two before falling asleep in her comfy little bed and awaiting the next day.

Unfortunately, today was not an ordinary day. In fact, it was one of the worst during her entire month living in Zootopia.

Judy Hopps’ first case, Emmitt Otterton’s, was a major one, and _boy_ did that make her jump for joy. It was a change from the everyday monotony of giving parking tickets, and stopping people for loitering. It was something she felt like was ready to do, and even _Bellweather_ was kind of enough to give her the motivation she needed to do her best. She had everything ready, she did her research…

But, then she blew it. Completely blew it out of the water. Threw the entire case in the garbage, and only created more work for the police force in the long run.

What’s worse, is that Bellweather wasn’t in time to vouch for her. They gave Judy the slip and kicked her off the team. What was said, was said. What was done was, unfortunately, done.

What made matters worse is that this was Judy’s _very first paycheck_ of the entire year. She couldn’t make rent. Weeks passed, and she couldn’t find anything that would help her pay off her dues. She couldn’t make rent, she was kicked out of the apartment, and all she had while wandering the streets was a backpack and a few clothes and accessories she simply _couldn’t_ leave behind.

She had wandered streets with a dead phone and music player in hand, and no one to talk to. She _refused_ to call her family (what would they say?), and eventually came across a small spot in between some garbage cans.

Though not really safe, it was still small enough for a rabbit like her to camouflage in for the time being. Whose to say she would be safe there for long, though? Who could tell her that she would still be alive and well by the time the next month came by?

Predators aren’t _all_ that nice; sure Mayor Lionheart was working to make peace happen, but when would that happen?

Ugh, all these destructive thoughts wouldn’t leave her head. She would have to think about it another time. Maybe she could get a job at that cute little ice cream shop, or—

There was a sudden clash against one of the large garbage bins, and Judy pulled her ears over her eyes. Oh gosh, who was _here_? A thief? A murderer? Was she _really_ going to have to go through her first confrontation with someone she didn’t know at a time like this? She turned in all the gadgets and gizmos the ZPD had long ago; there was just no way she could defend herself in a time like this.

There was another slam and her breath hitched. What if it was a _fight_? Oh gosh, she couldn’t just _go_ out there and stop it, she’d be killed. Eaten _alive_. She would really rather _not_ deal a fight right now.

The slams grew with intensities and the sounds echoed louder – even _in_ the rain. She was doomed. _Super_ doomed. Did she have any prayers or hymns that she could sing to herself before her life ended as she knew it? Ohhh, think Hopps, _think_!

There were splatters. There were footsteps. She could feel a presence encroaching over her and now—

“Huh. Didn’t expect to find you here, Carrots.”

Judy knew that voice from anywhere. One of her ears flopped back in place. It was that fox, Nick! That _same_ fox that she stopped from trying to cause trouble around Zootopia in the first place.

He looked a little bruised in some places, but just the fact that he was here in the first place only piqued her curiosity. She wasn’t sure how to shy away from the conversation other than to back away as far against the nearby wall as possible.

“Hey, hey, _hey_ … It’s alright,” Nick steadily encroached on her personal bubble, but he still kept his distance. He might have been a fox she knew, but he _was_ a predator. For all she knew, he could take her down while she was out, “I ain’t gonna hurt you or eat you. You’re the _last_ person I thought I’d see out here.”

Judy didn’t wanna hear it. “Please go away...”

“You look like a wreck.” Brutal, but honest. Your fur’s all matted and you look like you haven’t eaten in days.”

He was right, but she wouldn’t admit it. He didn’t even know her that well, so why was he trying to spark up conversation as if he was so worried about her? She took care to not respond.

Her anti-social behaviors didn’t make him leave. If anything, they only made him stick around and get a better glimpse at her through all the dirt and grime. She wasn’t the same bunny that approached him about the law, and she wasn’t _going_ to be that kind of person ever again.

What was he gonna do now, eat her? Was he gonna make her a full-course meal?

She expected everything horrible, when in reality, Nick towered over her to shelter her from the rain. At least until he was able to put the coat he was wearing over her.

“You’re gonna get sick if you stay out here any longer.” His hand gingerly ran over her head, “Come on. you lost everything, didn’t you? I have a place you can stay in though, don’t mind my partner. He can be a little grumpy at times.”

With the way he lifted her up and dragged her out of the area, it didn’t sound like she had a choice in the matter. His offer seemed genuine enough, and he was right: she lost everything. She was already stressed out on where to go next.

On one hand, staying with a fox that conned people out of their money with skeezy habits was one thing. On another hand, it wasn’t like he _killed_ anyone. At least, not on the surface. Maybe this was a way for them to learn more about each other as time passed?

She would have to thank him later. For now, she could do with a bath and some rest.

…

The first few weeks staying with Nick were as scary, but not in the ways she expected.

Nick’s partner, Finnick, was originally annoyed with the idea of her coming here (“The bunny cop?! _Seriously_?!”) up until he explained everything. He still hadn’t completely accepted the idea of her living with them in their van, but if she kept quiet about their constant tricks of the trade then she wouldn’t find herself out on the street in a short time.

Their van was filled with fairly ordinary things. There was a locked suitcase (though a dollar bill stuck out of it), some clothes hung around the back… They had a tiny stove top, as well as some basic pots and pans for cooking meals. They were just as homeless as she, but looked to live in a comfier light. From what Nick mentioned, he only _recently_ moved in to hide from the feds that were starting to patrol the area around his house much more aggressively than usual.

She wasn’t sure _what_ she was aiming to find, but it wasn’t going to be in here.

They showed her the nearest place to shower and get clean, and told her all about their schemes and way of life. Though, the more and more they told her the more she realized Zootopia just _wasn’t_ a utopia in the long run…

Nick had mentioned to her how the city was a dystopian society, but Judy didn’t really take his word for it until she saw others just like him. Sure there were lots of gruesome crimes out there in the world, but a lot of these were… _tiny_. Not really inexcusable, but petty. Things that wouldn’t particularly ruin a business, but would definitely make a person’s day go wrong depending on how severe their flop was.

Outside of their tiny schemes, they didn’t seem like bad people; both Finnick and Nick seemed to have their own interests and playful banter with one another. They just… had to make money to support themselves _somehow_.

And, being a little bunny from a little community, she could kinda relate.

By week three, Judy had made up her mind. Actually, her announcement shocked the daylight out of the two foxes.

Finnick nearly dropped the burger he was chomping down on. “You’re jokin’. You’re _actually_ jokin’.”

“No, I’m quite serious, unfortunately.”

Nick snorted, “Uh, Carrots—”

“— _Judy_ , actually.”

“Right. Sure. News flash: I don’t think you’re cut out for the job,” Nick snorted, “There’s a lot of skill and research that goes into conning someone, you know? You gotta make sure that you’re up for the task.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “And what makes you so sure that I couldn’t handle it?”

“Oh, three simple reasons,” he crouched down to her level, as if she were a kid being scolded, “One, you’re a bunny, so you won’t be taken seriously. Two, you’re an ex-cop, people will recognize your face, and three: you’re too _nice_ , sweetheart.” Nick grinned from cheek-to-cheek, “How are you going to convince anyone in our top-tier heists that you’re _not_ scamming them out of something?”

Judy deadpanned. “Your greatest scheme is selling Pawpsicles for less than the market value.”

Nick fell silent. Finnick cackled away.

“She’s got ya there, son! It’s not like we’re killin’ people or anything.” The smaller fox turned to face her, “Listen, if Judy wants to join let her join us. As long as she isn’t reporting us to the police over some tiny little thing she disagrees with, I don’t really care.”

“But, Finn—”

“She wants to pull her weight? I say let her.” He shrugged, “Besides, I think we can find a use for those big eyes she has; they would be useful for persuadin’ people...”

The two predators bickered back and forth, and even forgot that Judy was there at one point, but… they came to a consensus. If they could teach Judy the ropes, and if she performed well, then whose to say she couldn’t join them on their little conning spree? She had hustling skills; when she tried to find information about that damned otter to begin with, she recorded every single thing Nick said with a fancy pen. Nearly sent Nick to jail for tax evasion!

The two of them decided that they would talk about it tomorrow, and instead have some dinner and quiet time. Judy wouldn’t be able to go out to the public just yet. Not without some new clothes and a new do. Finnick said he knew some people, while Nick decided to look into his own (minor) collection of clothes to see if anything would fit or work with someone of her stature.

And Judy? Well, as happy as she was to be accepted into their gigs, she also wasn’t quite sure what to expect in the long run. She could talk the talk, but she wondered if she could walk the walk…

The three of them together was the start of a new business model… Protect each other, make money, and split the profits. What else could possibly go wrong when you’re already on the wrong side?

That’s how the three of them thought when they got to business; Judy found herself embracing this new life with ease. But all good things must come to an end, for there was more to Zootopia than just stereotypes and robbery.

Now that the “new cop” was publicly out of the picture, there were  _some_ Predators out there that thought it would be a good chance to stir up some trouble when the ZPD had their hands tied...


End file.
